


human traditions

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, I tried to make it as spoiler free as possible though, Spoilers, hopefully not spoilers for the book Desperate Hours but also possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Vulcans do not celebrate birthdays. Humans do. As children of two worlds Michael and Spock aren't sure where they fall but at least that's one similarity between them.





	human traditions

Michael had debated on if she should do it or not. It simply, at it’s core, was not logical. But her captain was always telling her to embrace any human instincts she might have, however much she buried them.

 

It would also serve as a bridge between them, a way to keep up conversation given their shared history.

 

Now she knew she was just trying to find the perfect logic to present to Spock and she took a deep breath, clearing her mind as Sarek had taught her to do.

 

When she felt she was ready she issued the subspace communication to the Enterprise, wondering if it was even in range to take the message.

 

Spock appeared on screen only a half a beat later, raising an eyebrow coolly in a way that made him look like his father though Michael doubted he’d appreciate the similarity. He hadn’t the last time she’d made a comment like that after all.

 

“Spock.” She held up her hand, giving the customary ta’al.

 

He returned the salute, intoning quietly, “Commander.”

 

That he was using her title wasn’t a sign this conversation was going to go well but it was also just the Vulcan way and Michael could appreciate that. “I called to wish you a happy birthday.” Even as she said it it sounded ridiculous but she continued on. “As is the human tradition. I thought it logical given our familial connection to…embrace such an idea.”

 

Spock’s dark eyes gave nothing away if he was surprised or upset, no doubt those emotions were pushed under the calm and Michael envied how easy it appeared for him. It took him a moment to compose an answer however, “My mother would see the merit in such an idea.”

 

Amanda would be thrilled that they were even conversing, Michael thought. “Indeed.” She relaxed slightly now that she saw that Spock was welcome to it. Except she wasn’t certain where to take the conversation from there. “Your mother chose to celebrate mine every year.”

 

She almost winced after she said it, realizing that might have been the wrong thing to share with Spock and for one brief second she could have sworn there was hurt in his eyes but it was gone in a moment if it was ever there.

 

“She attempted to celebrate mine. I did not find logical.”

 

Michael blinked and tilted her head, “Yet you see the merit in my wishing you such a sentiment.”

 

Spock hesitated, only slightly, “I believe that you are offering me what the humans call ‘an olive branch’.”

 

So he had seen right through her; that was almost comforting instead of annoying as it would have been months ago back when she and Spock first interacted.

 

“I had thought we could discuss the differences in our education, from the Vulcan Science Academy and Starfleet.” It hadn’t been her intent but the idea came to her quickly, “We could learn from each other’s experiences.”

 

“A worthy goal.” Spock agreed, inclining his head nearly the exact same way as she had a minute ago. “It will have to wait, I am being summoned to the bridge.”

 

“Very well.” Michael straightened up, stifling the disappointment she felt. She knew a Vulcan dismissal when she heard it.

 

“I will call you back at 1700.” Spock continued. “If that is suitable for you.”

 

Michael’s lips twitched a little in an almost smile, relieved to hear that Spock wasn’t going to ignore her after all. “I will let you know if a mission comes up.” She nodded once at him and then held up her hand once again in the Vulcan salute. “Live long and Prosper, Spock son of Sarek.”

 

“Peace and Long Life, Michael ward of Sarek.” Spock replied back in the traditional manner. It was the first time that someone had acknowledged her relation to Sarek however and that it came from Spock meant something to her.

 

The screen flashed briefly and then went black as the signal disconnected. Michael leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Perhaps it wasn’t all bad to look in to some human traditions, perhaps she and Spock could build their own.


End file.
